


Better Late Than Never

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa watches the Baroness and Jasper on their date.





	

“You know, somehow I think that Alex wasn’t intending for you to use her binoculars for this purpose,” said Strawberrykiss, watching her rider as Louisa laid on her belly on the ground.

“Well, it’s better than what she uses hers for,” said Louisa, putting the binoculars to her eyes. They were up on a cliff near the lighthouse near Moorland, and Louisa was looking towards the Fort Pinta disco.

“I guess,” said Strawberry. The little pony lowered her head to graze, wishing that her rider had brought some of those delicious strawberry-flavoured horse candies. After some time, Louisa began to wriggle a little, a frown crossing her face. “What is it?”

“There’s something moving against my belly,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, I thought that was a green-ant nest, but I wasn’t sure so I didn’t say anything,” said Strawberry. Louisa yelped and jumped up, jumping around and slapping at her clothes to get the little ants off. A creature of the eight-legged variety also dropped out of her shirt, making the girl scream. Strawberry tried not to laugh, but then she imagined the confusion if the happy couple saw her, and laughed anyway.

“It’s not funny, Strawberry, something bit me,” Louisa whined, lifting her shirt up and seeing a little raised bump.

“Oh, relax, it was just a green-ant,” said Strawberry. “If the spider bit you, it’d hurt more than that.” Louisa glanced around worriedly, and then suddenly violently stamped on something.

“There, now it’s dead, it can’t hurt anything,” said Louisa. Strawberry snorted, and then Louisa climbed into her saddle and settled there to resume her spying.

“The Stingoes is in your saddle-bag,” said Strawberry, feeling the pain echoed strangely in her own body. Louisa nodded, muttering her thanks, and rummaged in the bag until she found the little tube. Somehow, it did soothe the pain, though Strawberry wondered if maybe the druids had also created a remedy for insect bites. They probably had, but it probably also smelled awful.

“That’s better,” said Louisa, and settled back into the saddle to watch.

“Why are you so interested in this couple, anyway?” asked Strawberry. “You don’t spy on Lance and Mary or Nathalie and Ricky.”

“Because out of anyone, these two deserve happiness,” said Louisa. She smiled. “They’re dancing.”

“What’s their story again?” asked Strawberry. “I know that Jasper likes her, but…”

“Oh, it’s a long and sad story,” said Louisa. “Decades ago, when they were both around my age I guess, Jasper really liked the Baroness. But she was too ambitious and didn’t even notice him because he was just a farmer. Then, she met John Sandman and Jasper thought that he’d lost her forever. Losing Catherine was the last nail in the coffin. Or so they thought.”

“Did Jasper seriously blame the Baroness for Catherine’s death?” asked Strawberry. “It wasn’t her fault that Jasper’s daughter died in childbirth.”

“Well, Jasper didn’t blame her outright, but the Baroness blamed herself,” said Louisa. “She thought that maybe Thomas’ father had something to do with the pregnancy going so horribly wrong.”

“And how do you know this?” asked Strawberry.

“Linda is really good at finding stuff that was meant to be hidden,” said Louisa. “She found the Baroness’ diary pages from that time at the abandoned summer house.”

“And you read them too, and that’s why it’s so important to you for them to get together,” Strawberry guessed. Louisa nodded. “Well, I guess that explains why you gave Jasper those flowers.”

“And maybe it’ll make them both a little less grumpy,” said Louisa. Strawberry snorted.

“Are you implying that they need to get laid?” asked Strawberry.

“What? Ew! No!” said Louisa, screwing her nose up at the thought. Strawberry nickered in amusement. “I just meant that being in love will make them happy.”

“You’re just a little Cupid, aren’t you?” said Strawberry.

“Yep,” said Louisa, and returned to watching the date.


End file.
